


Drop of a Coin

by wynnebat



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Post-Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-31
Updated: 2008-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small desert town, Vash sits at Knives' bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the FOS-FF and Lunaescence archives. Lunaescence is still amazingly up and running, but the Freedom of Speech archive has since gone down.

His eyes opened slowly to a new world. Not a world he had imagined, but a different new one. Vash had won the fight, the battle, and the war. Looking around, Knives saw his twin brother sitting on a chair next to the bed Knives was currently lying in.

Vash looked at him, his eyes unreadable. "So, you're finally awake." Vash's eyes never met his brother's, as Vash's gaze settled on to Knives's right shoulder.

Neither exchanged a 'Hello' or 'How are you'; not that either had expected anything of that sort. There was no reason for small talk and pleasantries, so Knives shot his question like he would a bullet: straight and to the point. "Why am I alive?"

Vash sighed and leaned his chair back. He took a donut from a nearby bowl and finally started speaking.

"You know, Rem said something in the last moments I saw her alive. I don't know if you heard it or not, but she said to take care of you." Vash's eyes trailed up to the ceiling as he thought of his beloved Rem.

Knives could almost puke at this moment. His brother thought he was taking care of him by keeping him alive. What a fool. "How do you know she wasn't telling you to take care of me, to kill me?" He stated. It wasn't a question, more like a proclamation that never needed an answer.

Vash took another glazed donut. He was going to become fat one day, not that it mattered to him that much. His days as Vash the Stampede were over. He had made a point of it by leaving the two guns behind to corrode in the godforsaken dessert land. He didn't look back as the weapons sunk under the ever-blowing sand. Now he was just plain Vash, a retired former gunman.

"I thought that too, at one point in time. But remember, Rem always believed everyone had good in their hearts. That always included you, whether you knew it or not, dear brother."

Knives turned his head away from Vash's foolish notions. He couldn't stand hearing all the crap coming from his brother's mouth. Knives never gave Vash an answer.

There were three sharp taps on the door, and then two women came in. Knives recognized them from the description one of the Gung-Ho Guns gave him. Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, Bernardelli Insurance Company employees that follow his brother around. The one called Meryl gave one glance, or most likely a quick glare, at Knives and swiftly turned her head away. How ironic. While he was disgusted by the humans, they had the sense to be revolted by him themselves. He had expected no different from them, and yet it bothered him that he could predict their actions so well.

But Meryl's eyes weren't warm as they looked on at Knives. Meryl also believed that Knives could change. He could become worse of a monster than he was before, but she didn't voice her opinion aloud. She couldn't ruin the hope that Vash still desperately held on to.

Would Knives change? He would. But would it be for better, or for worse? No one knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
